


Sweet Little Nothing

by TheWolfHunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfHunter/pseuds/TheWolfHunter
Summary: Theo always had it rough on the bed. For once, Liam showed him just how gentle he can be.





	Sweet Little Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Omg first fic. This is unbeta-ed, plus English is not my mother tongue, so if you find any mistake please tell me

Theo liked it rough on bed. He would scratch and bite and move his fingers until they're both covered in bruise and scratch (which, fortunately, healed quickly.) Liam didn't complain, though. He thought it had something to do with the wolves inside both of them.

Theo was all rough and sharp edges, broad shoulder, mischivious gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. But Liam saw underneath it, from the crimson of his blood, to the sound of bone breaking. His cinnamon eyes, his ivory, ivory skim, the laughter that had him absolutely smittened. He knew how soft Theo was, how vulnerable he can be. It suddenly hit Liam, the urge to protect, to take care of him with every fibre of his being.

"A penny for your thought," Said the chimera. Liam hummed in response, fingers still tracing mindless patterns on his boyfriend. Said boyfriend frowned, wriggled until he was face to face with the werewolf before pulling him into a soft kiss. Liam mumbled incoherently before moving down to kiss Theo's neck. He bit into it, just barely, and lightly suck on the skin there until Theo's whole body trembled and the smell of arousal reeked through the air.

Theo tried to sit up but Liam pushed him back down, holding him with a hand on his chest. His other hand was roaming freely all over his body, slightly squeezed the bulge in the front of Theo pants. His pupils were dialated when he whispered: "Let me take care of you, Theo."

"Okay." Came the shaky answered. The werewolf huffed, started placing feathery kisses all over Theo's body. He bit that little sweet spot, the one just below his ears, just above his neck, and Theo head rolled back. He nipped lightly on his collar bone, his waist, his inner thigh, swept his tongue over Theo's scars until he became a whimpering mess. Their body moved together, perfectly in sync, until they both came with hot white pleasure, moaning breathlessly. Theo's eyelids fluttered shut as Liam lazily pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"I love you." Theo just grumbled and pulled Liam closer. The werewolf buried his face in the crook of his neck, listening to the even beats of his heart - _thud thud thud_ \- and then -

"Love ya too, Little Wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> So do you like it ;)


End file.
